


luv bug

by Creatortan



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: (but the reader is my friend), Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friend-Insert, Gift Fic, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: Tie, you come home to your clingy boyfriend but it's okay--you're both too in love to be bothered by much of anything.A Valentine's Gift for my friend!
Relationships: Zim/Tie, Zim/Tie (Friend insert)
Kudos: 4





	luv bug

**Author's Note:**

> A self-insert Valentine's day gift for my wonderful friend Tie!! [(Tumblr/](https://zzzmints.tumblr.com/) [Insta)](https://www.instagram.com/qte.tie/)

You’d been gone less than an hour for groceries, but you could tell he missed you the second you walked through the front door. Zim was curled up on the couch, swaddled in the blanket from your bed—pouting, though he’d refuse to admit he was. Thankfully, after the last grocery trip, Zim invented a kitchen chute that would automatically take the groceries to the kitchen to be sorted mechanically. That meant you could kick off your shoes and get to him faster, and you both knew it. 

So you did just that. Zim pretended to ignore you, but you saw the way his antennae eagerly wriggled in your direction. You slipped onto the couch next to him, taking the end of the blanket out of his loose grasp. 

“Hey! Do not think I have forgiven you so easily, my Tie!” Zim said, voice full of false annoyance. 

“Yeah? What can I possibly do to beg for your forgiveness, O’ great one.” You grinned at him, and Zim blushed under your soft gaze. Zim’s arm shot out to the side, opening up his blanket cocoon.

“CUDDLE THE ZIM.” 

“As you command…” You leaned down to take Zim into your arms, his lithe body curling up perfectly against yours. He sighed, nuzzling his head into your collarbone, his antennae gently flicking against your cheeks. Zim’s legs straddled your hips, his arms wrapping around your middle, firmly, like he didn’t want to ever let you go. 

You traced your fingers under his tunic, gently feeling the soft skin of his back and sides. Zim made a small noise and arched into your touch. You could feel the way he smiled against your neck—but even more, as you slowly rubbed up and down his sides, you could feel the way Zim’s body purred under your hands, as his soft, contented chirping started filling the quiet room. You traced around the sensitive skin around his pak. Zim’s clawed toes curled against the couch as he hummed happily, pressing up even closer against you. You couldn’t get up if you wanted to—but of course, why would you want to?

“Oh hey, I got you something,” you whispered to him, warm breath ghosting along his antennae. Zim didn’t verbally respond, but he did chirp inquisitively, and you knew he was getting lazy and sleepy with contentment. Soon, Zim would fall into a brief hibernation, something that tended to be more likely in the colder months, but that Irkens only did if they felt truly safe. 

“Here.” You reached across the couch for the one grocery bag you didn’t send away. Inside was an assortment of discounted candy. Zim’s antennae flicked again as you opened a heart-shaped lollipop. 

“Mmm, you have done well, Tie-pet,” Zim murmured. Instead of giving him the candy, though, you popped it in your own mouth, tasting the too-sweet syrupy flavor. Before Zim could protest, you tilted his head up. 

You took out the lollipop and gently pressed your lips to his. Zim’s chirping was stronger, and he leaned up on his knees to get even closer, the pointed tip of Zim’s tongue tracing the seam of your mouth—tasting the candy, tasting you.

You pulled away slowly. Zim panted quietly, and you set the lollipop on his tongue. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Zim,” you said softly. Zim hummed around the candy. He looked you in the eyes, the dim lights glittering off of his own, shining like a swirling pink nebula—endless, beautiful, and all for you. 

“I love you, my Tie.” 

“Love you too, Zim.”


End file.
